


It Goes Boom

by orphan_account



Category: Baldi's Basics (Video Game)
Genre: Child Death, Cold, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, I Tried, No Plot/Plotless, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 06:08:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15768177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: There's actually nothing, I'm just bored, so Idk.





	It Goes Boom

Bully has never told anyone about his own "plan", not even the player, whose literally had been gone with class for a decade. The walls were clean, but blood stains on the floor. Blood. Maybe could be some sort of prank that was pulled off. Playtime wasn't here, because she took her own life when she was sick of being pushed around by the other students, including Bully. 

Arty, in the other hand, sat there in the chair where it was from the classroom, with the brunette who looked very distressed and devastated. His circled eyes were looking like nothing but these soulless eyes when he glared at Bully. 

The brunetee's eyes weren't looking at the white haired boy, and he said in a low voice that no one couldn't hear him. "What do you want, you  _fucking_ piece of plastic?" He crossed his arms while not looking at Arty. 

Arty wanted an answer from him, so bad. So bad that the look he gave Bully was about to be cold. Bully always be open for anyone, especially Arty, because of how much pain and suffering that he had to face through. 

 "You should probably forget about the  times that I made, when Pretzel sees you. He sees you as nothing and I do too, because I'm just a machine, Bully." said the sock humanoid, as a machine that who never felt any emotions. 

Bully then turned his head around to Arty, looking at him, just what he was saying. But Pretzel treated him like his friend, and he never sees him as nothing.  He stood up and asked him, "You do think that I'm too fucking off at ya when ya say that?!" as he growled at him. 

 "Your final choice isn't always going to be no good. I'm stronger than you, better than you, and I don't feel no pain  in my pump." said Arty, as he stood up, with a look. 

It was a gun behind Arty's back pocket, Arty put a hand on his pocket, to check it and held it until he rises it. It was quite not normal for Arty to keep a gun in his pocket and just took it. He was all nice and cool but now he's cold and mean. 

Bully wasn't scared of him, not scared. He was tough, but gotta get that he's not strong enough to make it out alive with a bullet.

Arty then draws up the gun, pointing directly to Bully. The another was about  to be dead  in one second, and Arty said in a cold voice, "You think that I'm really sorry for shooting? Huh?  Quit being a little baby and grow up with the dying." as  the gun loads up and cocks, readying  for the triggers. 

Bully looked very paranoid about the gun, it could take away his life and memories as Arty wanted to  shoot him. His legs were shaking fast, his hands were clenched in, and his eyes were fearful. He then stuttered, "D-Don't! You don't have to do this, because no one needs to die, right? You can be good!" and he gave him a weak smile. He doesn't want to look at him, anymore. 

 " _I don't want to hear your mess, Bully. It's time to say goodbye._ " Arty exclaimed. 

 Then here it comes, the bullet. Bully knew it was goodbye. He stood there, open his hands up, waiting for the death he wanted. There was nothing from neither the two. Arty then pulls the trigger on the gun and it flew straight to Bully's heart, just one shot. 

The brunette drops to his knees, giving one final look at the cold boy, who has the gun, and it was a shocked look. He finally, fell in the floor and dies without no words.

Arty whispered to himself. "Accomplished my mission." as he walks away with the gun in his hand.


End file.
